The Path We Choose
by C.M. Higgins
Summary: A Mudblood is sent away to Hogwarts where she meets the Marauders! (I'm no good at summaries, it's better then it sounds! R&R)
1. We are pleased to inform you

The Path We Choose.......  
  
Chapter One: We are pleased to inform you......  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters only Julie, Mr.& Mrs. Callosa and Kaitlyn)  
  
"Julie, there's a letter here for you." Mrs. Callosa yelled into the other room.  
"Who's it from? Mary?" Julie eagerly took the letter out of her mother's hand and read the front of the envelope.  
Miss Julie Callosa  
672 Maple Village Road  
London, England  
  
There was a stamp on it, but she didn't recognize it. Carefully, she flipped it over and tore open the paper. Inside was a letter, that seemed to be on ancient paper. She unfolded it, and began to read.  
  
"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the books you will need for this term. The Hogwarts Express leaves promptly at 11:00 from Kings Crossings. See on September 1st."  
  
Minvera McGonagall  
  
"Mum, do you know anything about this?" Julie handed her mother the letter and watched as her eyes grew wide in shock or horror, Julie couldn't tell.  
"Your, you're a witch?" Mrs. Callosa pointed at her daughter and slowly backed away.  
"Mum, what is it? Mum, I don't know the letter doesn't say, Mum what's wrong with being a witch they don't exist do they? MUM WHAT'S WRONG?" Julie shouted out.  
"You're a witch, a witch, my own daughter is a witch. Joe, Joe, Julie, she's a-a- a witch! Do something Joe!"  
"What the devil is all the noise? What's that?" He grabbed the letter from his terrified wife and read it. His reaction was not as drastic.  
"I'm not the least surprised. Don't you remember that ruddy boy from down the lane? He's a wizard. Isn't he her second cousin once removed or something like that?"  
"Him. That wretched little boy. I wouldn't know. He's her age. We kept away from that family because they are of a magic back round. But we're not magic folk, why should she be. She's not going. Joe we can't let her." By now Mrs. Callosa was in tears. Standing far away from Julie. Seeing her mother react like this, made Julie cry as well.  
"What boy dad? I don't have a second cousin once removed or whatever you just said! What are you talking about? What's so wrong with witches?" Julie buried her head in her hands and wept uncontrollably.  
"She's going Alice. She has to. Anyway, by looking at you, I'd say you'd never talk to her even if she was home. I'll contact that family now. I'll ask them to take her in for the rest of the summer." Mr. Callosa walked into the kitchen and started scribbling on a piece of paper.  
"Of course you agree with this! Joe, no she can't go! Just because you know more about this ruddy witch crap doesn't make it ok to send our daughter away to such an awful place!"  
"How does Dad know about this?" Julie asked, totally bewitched by all that was taking place around her.  
"His sister, your aunt is/was a witch." She scowled at the name.  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with witches?!" Julie screamed. She almost threw a vase at her mother, but refrained from doing so. Before her grief-stricken mother could answer her very bold question, her dad came back in.  
"I've sent the owl away, I've asked them if they would be kind  
enough to take Julie in for the rest of summer and see her off at  
Kings Crossing." He smiled down at her. "Come here and give me a  
hug!" He opened his arms towards her. She ran in to them and buried  
her head in his chest. He stroked head as she continued to cry into  
him.  
"Now run along and get your things packed, you must be ready to leave the moment that owl returns." He playfully shoved her towards the steps. As soon as she was gone, Alice blew up.  
"You are enjoying this Joe! You really like this, the, the very thought of having a witch for a daughter! I think it is ludicrous! You wanted to be like your sister. To go to a school that teaches magic. I thought you put that behind you and accepted that you aren't like her and never will be. I hope you don't plan on living out your dream through our daughter!" She took a deep breath and calmed down.  
"Look Alice, she deserves this chance. Let her go. Anyway I am sure she doesn't want to stay here, with what you just did." He looked hard into her face.  
"Alright let her go. But she'll be staying at the school till' the year is over. When will that bloody bird come back with a response? I want her out as soon as possible." Alice walked away to the dining room, where she started to play with the china that sat on the mantel.  
Julie had heard all of this, and started crying again. She ran to her room, where she threw her suitcase on her bed and began to pack in a hurried fashion. She threw in her make-up, (all she was allowed to wear that is; she is 11) some CD's, clothes, and money, all the money she had. She wouldn't let her mother steal it while she was away. She put in a toothbrush, hairbrush, and a few other accessories that she found necessary to have.  
Once she had packed, she walked slowly downstairs. She was afraid that her mom might freak if she ran down the stairs too quickly.  
"Where will I be going if these people say yes?" Julie asked timidly, watching both her parents expressions.  
"They did say yes, you will be going to 12 Grimmauld Place now."  
  
~*~A/N: Haha left you at a cliff hanger......but I think we all know who lives at 12 Grimmauld Place! I will update soon I promise! ~*~ 


	2. These are my children

The Path We Choose.......  
  
Chapter Two: These are my children........  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own the lot of Harry Potter cept my own characters, Kaitlyn and Julie)  
  
Mr. Callosa took Julie over to 12 Grimmauld Place the instant she came down the stairs. No one spoke, until Mr. Callosa broke the silence when they reached the driveway of Grimmauld Place.  
"You're going to be fine Julie. Don't mind your mother, and be good while you are here. See you next summer. I'm proud of you." He gave her a quick hug, and then walked away.  
"You're not going to see me to the door?" Julie shouted to him.  
"Not today sweets." He blew her a kiss, then continued to walk away.  
Julie watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. 'Here goes nothing.' She thought to herself, as she timidly walked up to door and knocked quietly. 'If they don't answer, I'm going home.' She turned to leave, when the massive door opened and revealed a woman in her late twenties, early thirties.  
"Do come in dear child." She held out her hand, expecting Julie to take it. Julie grasped the lady's hand and let herself be pulled into the magnificent house.  
The first thing she saw, was the living area. Two gorgeous couches were placed around the warm, welcoming fire. There was a desk, in which a girl, Julie's age, was sitting. It was a fine mahogany wood desk, with a chair to go with it. There was a few chairs scattered around the room. Across the room, were stairs. Julie, curious as she was, almost walked across the room to see what was up the stairs, but decided it would be best to introduce herself.  
"Um, hi. I'm Julie. Thanks for letting me stay here for the rest of summer." She blushed a little.  
"It's no problem dear. My name is Calista Black, my husband, Adrian, isn't here at the moment." A dark expression passed over her face, but disappeared a second later.  
"Nice to meet you." Julie squeaked.  
"These are my children, Sirius and Kaitlyn, they are fraternal twins. My youngest, is upstairs now. He's 9 years old. Kaitlyn, why don't you show Julie her room." She looked over at the young girl that was sitting at the desk. The girl, Julie's age no doubt, had brown hair, soft brown eyes. She looked up from whatever she was doing and smiled.  
"I'll carry your bags. Follow me." She smiled again and picked up Julie's suitcase. She walked up the stairs. Julie followed. She looked around the living area again, for the first time noticing a black haired boy, whose face was similar to Kaitlyn's. He smiled at her, then continued to read his book.  
"It's your first year at Hogwarts too?" Kaitlyn asked once they had reached Julie's bedroom.  
"Yeah. Yours?"  
"Yep. You nervous? Kaitlyn looked at Julie, her icy stare intimidated Julie.  
"I suppose, I don't know anything about magic." Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.  
"Neither do I. Well I know about the magic world and stuff, but I have no idea what sort of place Hogwarts is."  
"I've only just heard of the place today, at least 45 minutes ago." Julie watched Kaitlyn's expression of horror.  
"You've only just heard of it? That's odd. Why? Your parents didn't want you to know what you really are?" Kaitlyn looked horrified and shocked at this information.  
"Well, you see, my parents aren't of a magic back round." Again she looked to see Kaitlyn's reaction to this.  
"Your parents are Muggles?! Non magic folk." Her eyes widened.  
"Yep. That's one way to put it." Julie smiled. Why she smiled, even herself had no idea. This was no matter to smile about, but she felt that there was a comical sense about Kaitlyn.  
"Well, this is your room for the rest of the summer. But I wonder, how are you related to us, Mum mentioned that you're our second cousin or something of that sort. Barely related she said. But I wonder how if you're a Mudblood." Kaitlyn grabbed her mouth the moment the words escaped her mouth. Julie didn't bother ask what a 'mudblood' was. "Either way, we'll go see. Mum has this fantastic tapestry hanging in the hallway, shall we have a look?" Kaitlyn asked.  
"That would be nice."  
They ran down to the tapestry and Julie looked at it. It was huge. Julie searched for her aunt's name, since she figured her parents wouldn't be on there since they were 'Muggles'. After a minutes of searching, Julie knew her aunt wasn't on it.  
"She's not there. My aunt that is. She was a witch."  
"Well let's ask mother later. Just to let you know, she isn't fond of Mudbloods. I'm not sure if she knows you are one." Kaitlyn had a worried look on her face, but quickly got rid of it when she saw Regulus coming down the hall.  
"That's Regulus, my baby brother. Course he isn't much of a baby now, is he?" She asked Julie.  
"He does have that baby look about him though, if you look close enough." Julie winked over at Kaitlyn, who exchanged her wink.  
"Dinner. Kaitlyn, Regulus, Sirius, Julie, wash up first."  
  
~*~A/N: *laughs* our first glance at dear old Sirius, and he's reading! *laughs even more*  
Zebra next to the window: Julie doesn't know what a Mudblood is yet. Is that bad? (No questions please! HEY how did you get here? *scratches head*)  
Zebra next to the window: Why isn't Calista fond of Muggles? (Quit asking questions......how did you get here? *throws pillow at it's head*)  
Zebra: *snicker* Anyway *looks out the window* as I was saying, more updates soon, please review!~*~ 


	3. Sirius Black God of Good Looks!

The Path We Choose......  
  
Chapter 3: Sirius Black God of Good Looks!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and their character, I only own Kaitlyn, and Julie, and the plot of the story! Even if I did own Harry Potter do you think I would be posting it on Fanfiction.net..........NO I would be making millions off of it! Haha!)  
  
"That was absolutely delicious Mummy." Sirius blew her a kiss and then, without excusing himself from the table, ran off to his room.  
"Where do you reckon your brother is going?" Mrs. Black looked sternly at Kaitlyn.  
"Contacting some boy he meant in Diagon Alley when you took us to look at it like three weeks ago." Kaitlyn dipped her spoon into her soup and smiled into it.  
"I don't suppose you've seen this boy?" Mrs. Black questioned further.  
"Course I have." As if reading her mother's mind, she continued. "Black hair, untidy black hair, wears glasses, and the two of them get along just dandy." Kaitlyn smiled even wider this time.  
"I see. Well once your done, do run along, and don't bother unpacking your suitcase Julie. We're going to Diagon Alley, and then staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the term starts. Your father will meet us there." Mrs. Black picked up the dishes, and put them in the sink to be washed.  
"The Leaky Cauldron? What's that?" Julie questioned anyone who would answer.  
"It's sorta like a motel." Kaitlyn replied, getting up from her seat and ran away to find Sirius.  
"What will you do about money Julie? For your books?" Calista asked.  
"Well I have $140.00 in my suitcase. But I suppose magic people don't use Muggle money."  
"No, we don't. I'll think of something, run along now." Mrs. Black smiled down at her, then shooed her away. Julie walked off, in hopes of finding Kaitlyn.  
"Ah, there you are. Mum didn't scare you off now did she?" Kaitlyn asked.  
"No. But she told me about my money problem. I only have Muggle money. What should I do?"  
"Take some of Kaitlyn and my money of course." It was the first time Sirius had spoken to her. He smiled and then started calculating how much money she would need.  
"Ok, you can take 3/4 of the money from Kaitlyn and I'll supply 1/4. How does that sound?"  
"Sounds like you're cheating your sister out of some money eh?" Julie grinned mischievously at him.  
"So? Anyway, I'll ask mum if she'll let you go to Grinngots, the wizard bank, and then you can start a new account. Hows bout that?" He asked her.  
"Uh, fine. Now whose this boy you're talking to? What's his name?" Julie asked curiously.  
"James. I meant him at Diagon Alley. He should be sending his owl now." Sirius replied, looking out the window.  
"He's a real cutie." Kaitlyn laughed as her brother stared at her in disbelief.  
"Cute? After living all your life with me, you really think that is cute?" He looked hurt, but Julie could see him smiling.  
"Yep. I consider him to be cute, but your still the handsome one." She winked at him. This made him grin from ear to ear. This also possessed him to jump on his bed and say, "Sirius Black, God of Good Looks!" He jumped down, and put Kaitlyn in a quick headlock, and then released her.  
"Ow, what was that for, Almighty Sirius?" She said sarcastically. She rubbed her neck.  
"That was for saying someone else was cute in my presence" He told her in his "godly" voice.  
"Get a grip on life Sirius." Julie laughed, but soon ran from the room , Sirius chasing her up and down the halls.  
"What is going on up there? Calista Black screamed from the bottom of the stairs  
"Uh, nothing mum. Sirius is just making more noise then usual." Kaitlyn yelled down the stairs. Julie and Sirius were coming around the corner. Kaitlyn jumped in between them, making Sirius stop before he crashed into her.  
"What's the big deal? I'm only going to chase her a bit." Sirius smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Yes, and normally I would let you, but mum is in a foul mood, and she heard all the noise! I suggest you stop now." She laughed, but stopped short, Sirius now began to chase her.  
"Siri, stop. Mum will go ballistic! SIRI!" She yelped. He tackled her. It was the most funniest site Julie had ever seen. They were literally waded up into a ball on the ground. Sirius was pulling Kaitlyn's hair and she was yelling out in gasps of pain. He stopped though, Mrs. Black had walked up the stairs. Julie tried hard to suppress her giggles.  
"Please quiet down will you?" She snapped. "What on earth young man? Let go of your sister." With that she left, leaving Sirius, Kaitlyn, and Julie on the ground rolling in laughter.  
  
~*~A/N how's you like that chapter? I had a blast writing it!  
Monkey on the windowsill: Dude...........I'm a surfer monkey.....Totally  
*knocks monkey off the window* Please review!!! more coming! Right now the site is down but I will update when ever it is not down.  
Hey I bet that frickin monkey messed up my computer! 


	4. Tricks in Diagon Alley!

The Path We Choose....  
Chapter 4: Tricks in Diagon Alley  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just Julie and Kaitlyn and the plot just like last chapter!)  
  
They had been at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days now. Julie was completely comfortable with the Blacks, although she still hadn't meant the father. He didn't come to see them when he was supposed to. Mrs. Black was utterly upset at this, and flew into a rage. Sirius and Kaitlyn didn't mind at all, and Regulus was terrified to see his mother that mad.  
Everyday for the past 5 days, had been the most fun Julie had all her life. Her, Sirius, and Kaitlyn had gone to Diagon Alley everyday that week. They had already bought their books, (Julie's aunt had left all her money to the next witch or wizard in the family, which was Julie, so now Julie is rich!) they also had caused havoc in almost every store they went in.  
"Now, honestly, I know you three have a knack for getting in trouble, but seriously, would you tone it down a bit?" Mrs. Black asked them one day.  
"Of course dear Mummy, but would you please not take any notice to the dungbomb that Kait set off in Ollivanders?" He put on the cutest, most innocent face in the world.  
"Good thing we got our wands already." He whispered to Julie.  
Kaitlyn shoot an evil glance Sirius's direction, but took it off as soon as her mother looked at her.  
"I'll write that off, but please stop it." She turned around. Julie nearly burst out laughing. Sirius had coaxed Regulus to put a "Kick Me" sign on Mrs. Black's back.  
"Good job, now go take it off and don't let her see it." Sirius smiled and took off, down the stairs and out of the Leaky Cauldron. Julie and Kaitlyn burst into a run after their mischievous friend.  
"Jamsie!" Sirius cried out when he saw his friend in Ollivanders. "Oh yes, uh, Mr. Ollivander, sir, Mum sent me back here to, uh, apologize about the dung bomb in the back room. Hope it didn't damage anything." He grinned wildly then walked outside quickly.  
"Sirius, we found you." Julie said gasping for breath. She and Kaitlyn had just run half-way around Diagon Alley looking for him.  
"Yep. I took care of the "dungbomb problem" Of course I didn't see it as a problem." He grinned again. "Oh yea, James is here early too. Although it isn't quite so early anymore. Let's wait here for him. He's picking out his wand I think!"  
"So I finally get to meet this James person?" Julie asked. She looked over at Kaitlyn , who was beside herself with excitement. "Good god, calm down Kait, it's not like he's cuter than ol' God of Good Looks now is he?" She laughed as Sirius flexed his muscles. As if on cue, James walked out of Ollivanders, and was instantly greeted by Kaitlyn.  
"James! It's good to see you!" She chirped as he smiled at her.  
"Nice to see you to Kait." Julie thought Kaitlyn was going to melt right there, but to her dismay, she didn't.  
"And who's this? This charming little girl?" James now directed his attention to Julie.  
"Julie Callosa. I'm staying with the Blacks until term starts."  
"Please to meet you." He smiled a little, then turned his attention back on Sirius. "So you've thrown a dungbomb without me?" He frowned only slightly.  
"Seven actually, we didn't know you were coming. But I daresay you haven't missed out on all the fun. I'm sure mum would be pleased to let you stay with us."  
Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked out of Ollivanders.  
"Did you hear that mum? Sirius here said his mum would love to have me stay with them until term starts. She's letting, er, Julie too!"  
"I'm sure that would be fine. Can we trust you to get all of your school things without us then?" They asked him.  
"Yep. Tootles." He waved to them, then turned around to the trio. "What do you want to do now?" He questioned, an unusual sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Come on now hurry up!" Mrs. Black shrieked. "The train will leave with out you, and by god if it does, I don't know what I'll do with you." She smiled at her kids, Julie, and James.  
"Ta ta then mother dearest." Sirius hopped aboard the train, with Julie behind him. James followed, with Kaitlyn bringing up the rear. Mrs. Black waved good bye as the train pulled out of the station.  
  
~*~The end of another glorious chapter! More coming and PLEASE review!  
Zebra: Ha! I came back!  
How did you get here? I am kinda adding little tid bits about MY story!  
Zebra: James and Sirius raided the zoo last night, told us to come here and annoy the heck out of you!  
*slaps herself in the head hoping to black out* Updates soon!  
Zebra: I wonder where that Mr. Black ma bobber man is? Do you know?  
*no answer I've blacked out!* 


	5. Aboard the Hogwarts Express and the Sort...

The Path We Choose......  
  
Chapter 5: Aboard the Hogwarts Express and the Sorting!  
  
(Disclaimer: Yeah that's right I don't own any of this except what I owned in the last chapter!)  
  
"Uh, is this seat taken?" A shy timid voice asked the group huddled in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
"Nope, but it will be when you sit down old pal." James told him.  
"Thanks." The boy had light brown hair with a hint of red or orange. He walked in slowly and sat down next to Sirius. He didn't talk, nor did he look at anyone in the compartment. The group stared at each other for a while, thinking about how to make this boy talk to them. Each with their own thought, smiled mischievously to the one next to them. It was Sirius who spoke up first.  
"So, we have not yet had the pleaseure of knowing your name." He grinned at his friends.  
"Remus Lupin." The boy told them, blushing a little bit.  
"Remmie. Nice to meet you. I'm James, and this is my buddy Sirius Black." James stuck out his hand, and Sirius grinned, then stood up and took a bow. "This here is Kaitlyn, Sirius' pretty sister. And this is Julie, our partner in crime!" James laughed.  
"Nice to meet you all." For the first time, Remus looked up at them and smiled.  
For the next 20 minutes, they talked about which houses that they wanted to be in. James was just explaining why Gryffindor would be the best house for him when Severus Snape walked in.  
"I see we have some brave lions in these compartment." He sneered at them, then turned and walked away.  
"That was extremely odd." Sirius commented from his seat. "So let's pretend that didn't even happen. Then once we all get in the same house, we can curse him!" Sirius laughed to himself, and dozed off.  
"We're there Siri. Get up or you won't get sorted you dolt." Kaitlyn pushed him off his seat and he awoke instantly.  
"Wha? Oh yes, Hogwarts, sorting, pranks, Julie. Got it, let's go." He marched out of the compartment leaving Kaitlyn to herself.  
The first years were greeted by the games keeper, who was to take them to the castle. He led them to some boats.  
"Get in yer boats and they'll paddle ya to the castle. But don't leave without me. I'll be righ' back." The games keeper walked away, leaving the first to climb in the boats.  
"Let's get in the first one, shall we boys?" James ran over to where the first boat was docked. Sirius and Remus followed him and they climbed into the boat. It took off, the other boats soon followed.  
"What the? What did you do Jamsie?! You've made it move, and they're following us!" Sirius yelled. He started to laugh, finding this all funny.  
"We could get in HUGE trouble for this you know." Remus told them, but was soon silenced by Kaitlyn's screaming from the boat behind theirs.  
  
"Make it stop guys. That dude is really mad now. You made our boats move too!" She bellowed to them.  
"Lighten up. It's not like we knew that the first boat was off limits or anything. This is great fun too, you see that means we've got the main/lead boat! We're in charge, haha!" James cackled.  
"Oh, I know. How about a race?" Remus suggested. "Kaitlyn, get your boat level with ours. We're going to race you!" He screamed at Kaitlyn. In seconds, Kaitlyn and Julie had brought their boat along side with the guys boat.  
"Alright on the count of three, we paddle, and whoever gets to the castle first is the winner! 1...2...3!" Sirius shouted. He grabbed an oar and began to row with all his might.  
"That's - not- fair!" Julie yelled, gasping for breath. "They've got three people. That will make our win much more, well, better!" She laughed only for a moment, then continued to row.  
They rowed until they couldn't row anymore. The other students got the gist of what they were doing, and were cheering behind them, trying to keep up to see who was winning. By the time they were close to shore, none of them could row anymore.  
"Who won?" Kaitlyn asked, exhausted.  
"We will! Sirius had jumped out of the boat, and dragged it to shore. The boys jumped out laughing at Kaitlyn and Julie who were besides themselves with anger.  
"You cheated. Cheaters. We win we win!" Julie yelled. She used what strength left to row them to shore. "We won, we won." Julie laughed in their faces.  
The students behind them were reaching the shore. They had seen the whole thing, and were voicing their opinions.  
"The girls!"  
"Girls all the way."  
"It was the, the guys won!"  
They were all silenced when Hagrid, the game keeper walked over.  
"What happened? I turn my back for 2 seconds, and all the firs' years are all gone! Whose idea of a joke was it?" He was holding back him own laughter, everyone could tell he was trying to be professional.  
"Sorry sir. You never told us that the first boat was off limits. We got in and whoosh! We took off." James put on an innocent face.  
"I know that was my fault. Anyway I'll let it go. Oh and by the way......the boys won by a long shot!" He walked away, smiling to himself.  
A loud chorus of cheers and boos could be heard from the first years.  
  
"Oh righ'. Follow me up to the castle." Hagrid led them up a few flight of stairs, where they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.  
"Good evening. When you pass through these doors, you will be sorted into your houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. You will earn points for good deeds, and lose them for bad deeds." At this she look down at James, Sirius, Remus, Julie, and Kaitlyn. She obviously had heard about the boat race. "Will you please follow me." She turned and walked through massive, oak doors. They entered the Great Hall, hundreds of students were staring at them. Inspecting the new students; them. They reached the front of the hall, and McGonagall spoke again.  
"When I call your name you will come up here and I place the hat on your head, then it will sort you. Let the Sorting begin. Friar Tony."  
He was the first Ravenclaw of the night.  
"Little, Kathy."  
"Slytherin."  
At least 10 more people were called before one of the 5 of them were called.  
"Lupin, Remus."  
Remus walked slowly to the stool and sat down. Only 3 seconds later the hat called out.  
"Gryffindor!" Remus hopped off the stool and ran to the nearest empty seat at the Gryffindor table.  
"Nett, Greg."  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Potter, James."  
James strutted to the front of the hall and sat down.  
"Gryffindor!" It shouted without even thinking twice about it. James walked over to Remus, and then gave him a high five.  
5 More people were sorted before Kaitlyn was called.  
"Black, Kaitlyn."  
Kaitlyn, with a big grin plastered on her face,(Sirius had just made a nasty comment about Snape) walked up to the stool. The hat took a moment to decide then shouted, "Gryffindor!"  
She walked over to James and Remus and took a seat.  
"Pettigrew, Peter."  
A rather small boy walked up to the stool. He timidly sat down. The hat took a while deciding on where he should go.  
"Gryffindor." It yelled out. Peter smiled a little, then got off the stool and sat down next to Remus.  
"Diggory, Amos."  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Snape, Severus."  
"Slytherin." Snape walked over the the Slytherin and smirked at the Gryffindors.  
"Black, Sirius." Sirius walked up to the stool, for once not doing anything silly.  
"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out. Sirius slid off the stool, and skipped over to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Kaitlyn.  
"Malfoy, Lucius."  
"Slytherin!"  
A few more people were called up before Julie.  
"Callosa, Julie." Julie walked shyly up to the front of the Hall. She took her seat up on the stool, and waited anxiously for the hat to sort her.  
"Hmmmm....You'd do wonderful in Ravenclaw. But I sense that You would be better in...."  
"Gryffindor!"  
Julie hopped up. The whole Gryffindor house was clapping like mad. She took a seat next to Peter. (no room anywhere else) Ally Macko became a Slytherin and Tom Netroa was named a Ravenclaw. Professor McGonagall took her seat at the Staff Table next to Dumbledore. An older man, with long silver hair. He feebly stood up to make a speech.  
"As everyone knows, the Forbidden Forest, is well, forbidden." A few laughs could be heard in the crowd. "Second, there is nothing else to say. Enjoy!" He clapped his hands, and food instantly appeared in front of Julie. He sat down and started talking to Professor Binns, the only teacher that was a ghost.  
"Incredible. All five of us get sorted into the same house!" Remus said excitedly.  
"Yep. And guess who brought dungbombs with him?" Sirius asked, a evil twinkle was in his eyes.  
"Let me guess, James." Julie said sarcastically.  
"Exactly!" Sirius smiled. "Did you really think that I would remember such a thing?"  
"Actually yes." Julie smiled.  
After dinner, the Gryffindor Prefect took the first years up to the Gryffindor common room. He led the students up a few stairs, and around a couple corners, when he finally stopped, in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady.  
"Password?" She asked.  
"Lemon Drops." The Prefect told her. The portrait swung open and revealed the red, Gryffindor common room. "This is the Gryffindor common room. The boys dormitories are on your left, girls, the same on your right." He left, letting the first years roam the common room.  
"This will be just wonderful. James, what shall we destroy on this fine night?" Sirius grinned at his friend.  
"Nothing of course. At least we won't destroy anything tonight." He winked at Sirius and Remus. Remus was amazed that he was being included in their friendship.  
"Me too?" He just had to ask.  
"Course you too! And how about Peter? Would you like to join us tonight?"  
"Sure I will!" He sounded excited to be included, not the shy boy that had all seen up in front of the hall.  
"And what about us?" Kaitlyn tapped her foot playfully.  
"No girls tonight!" James said.  
"Except in my dormitory!" Sirius piped up.  
Everyone laughed at this. Then departed to their dormitories. The girls met 3 other girls that they were going to share a dorm with. Tasha, Hanna, and Jocelyn.  
Julie and Kaitlyn decided to go to bed early, since they had  
classes in the morning. When Julie woke up the next morning, to find  
herself covered in honey. She thought it would be best to scream but  
decided not to wake the other girls. She looked over at Kaitlyn, who  
was covered in shaving cream. Kaitlyn was laying wide eyed looking at  
herself and Julie.  
"SIRIUS!!" She screamed.  
  
~*~A/N funny funny! Thanks to my two reviewers! More reviews please!  
Monkey: I came back just to be with you!  
*arg*  
Anyway more updates soon! I like this chapter a lot, hehe BOAT  
RACING!  
*pushes monkey off the window and prays to god that it dies!* 


End file.
